


Finding the Words

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Hey IS put Erk in FEH, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre Nergal battle, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Priscilla struggles to deal with her attraction to Erk, going to some close friens for some support and guidance in these trying times. Erk just has Serra to help with his similar situation.
Relationships: Erk/Priscilla (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	Finding the Words

Spending time with Erk had grown more awkward. Priscilla could never feel like she could find the most natural - or, honestly, correct - thing to say, and half the conversations they had fizzled out after she said some foolish thing or another. The two had always been rather close, ever since he’d taken her as a client back when Priscilla had begun her journey, and they’d spend many days of the march chatting about their study of magic, or something on that general topic. Things hadn’t started as such - he was rather stand-offish in the first week or so, but once they’d joined Eliwood growing legion, he’d opened up far more once in the presence of some old friends. He fussed over her quite a bit, a held-over habit from his previous guarding of Serra, but it was more endearing than anything. Honestly, she wasn’t sure when her feelings had changed for him. For, indeed, somewhere along the road, she’d realised her feelings for him were more than just one between client and bodyguard. 

  
She’d spent many nights, lying in her tent (or if she was lucky, an inn’s bed) thinking about her dark haired bodyguard. Whilst their previous conversations were just normal and natural, now she always wanted to be around him, chatting to him about his interests. She felt she’d become overbearing, feeling as if she was displaying her feelings for him on a great sign in the sky for all to seem. His kind, warm attitude to her hadn’t changed at all, at least, and that gave her enough encouragement to truck along and stay alongside her.    
  
She just wished she had any way of telling him of her feelings. The fear of rejectment, of shattering the special friendship they’d created, scared her more than anything. And so, she kept her silence, and stayed by his side as his friend.

For once, at least, these thoughts weren’t as much on her mind. A small bandit raid was reported on the outskirts of Ostia’s capital and Erk and Priscilla, along with a few others, were sent out to drive them away from the citizenry and their farms and whatnot. 

Whilst there were more of the bandits then they expected, a few of them bearing magic, the fight was short - the Lycian’s assembled army made short work of the unorganised troops, rapidly decimating the enemy and sending them into a rout. They took a few casualties, nothing serious, but Priscilla still scoured the battlefield in case anyone had fallen and couldn’t find help on their own - and just like she feared, there indeed was one such case.

Prisiclla’s heart dropped when she saw Erk on the ground, sitting up, gripping his chest with a pained expression. Quickly glancing around for anyone else with a more serious injury - thankfully, there wasn’t as she wasn’t sure if she  _ could _ prioritise anyone else - Priscilla dashed over to her bodyguard.

“Pris...cilla?” Erk grunted through the pain. Priscilla looked him over, quickly. He didn’t look serious, but judging by the burnt hole through his cloak, he’d been hit with a weak form of fire magic - thankfully, bandits never had particularly impressive images in their lineups.

“Keep still, keep still!” Priscilla scolded, slowly lowering Erk to the ground. It didn’t seem serious, but the nature of magic meant she should probably check the skin itself. Shedding off his cloak, Priscilla reached for the collar of his tunic, hesitating. It was strange that she did - she’d gotten so used to quickly undressing patients, men and women, when they were under serious danger. But for Erk, she’d hesitated.

_ “Bloody hell. _ ” She thought to herself, frustration surging through her chest. Was she so out of control with her emotions that she couldn’t even do her job without getting like this!? Pushing her feelings for Erk out of her head, she quickly opened up his tunic - her heart practically exploding as she stared at his bare torso.

There were a few burns around Erk’s chest that looked rather painful, but nothing more serious than the average wound. The bigger issue was the fact she wasn’t doing anything about it, without realising.She was just staring at his narrow, bare chest, taking in every detail and curve, etching them into her mind so she’d never forget.

“P-Priscilla?” Erk’s timid, quiet voice mumbled,and Priscilla realised how it looked.Spluttering some form of an apology, she quickly set to work healing the burns, doing everything in her power to not touch him. Within a few moments she was done, half tossing his robe back on top of him before standing, moving back towards the others who were finishing their role in the skirmish. “Priscilla, a-a-are you okay?” Erk called after her, but she didn’t turn back towards him,

Striding away without a look back, Priscilla felt her face burning like flame magic. How could she be stupid, so airheaded? She could feel her heart hurting - how could she ever admit to her feelings to Erk, especially now? She came from a ruined family, a noble without a home. Beyond that, Erk frequently lamented his lack of status, resigned to being a wandering bodyguard as part of his studies. Even if she could pull through her hesitation, gain some damned resolve, would he even accept her advances? Does he even see her as anything beyond a client, even a friend? These thoughts hurtled through her mind as the patrol headed back towards Ostia,doing whatever she could to avoid Erk. 

_ “I’ve ruined everything. _ ” She decided, balling his hands into fists.  _ “Everything _ .”

* * *

Priscilla seemed so tired lately, during their stay in Ostia. Where once, when they were on the road, both alone and then with Eliwood’s company, they’d talked constantly about this, that, and everything else. Now, she seemed a little more distant, opting to study alone, only being with him when she needed to be. Maybe she’d grown tired of his conversations. Erk always felt stupid, anyways - going off on long tangents she probably didn’t understood nor cared to hear about - what was he trying to accomplish? His head was full of thoughts only about her, for the last few months, but everytime he tried to say something - anything - to make her feel the same way, it came out awkward or incredibly dense. Erk sighed again, brushing dust off his cloak. Was he going to be alone forever, all because of his lead tongue and charcoal brain? And beyond that, she’d looked at him so weirdly when she healed his burns, her face so flush with worry, panic… and another emotion he couldn’t really understand.

It wasn’t until a day later, when he told Serra about the exchange they’d had after he’d been hit that he realised that Priscilla was actually, potentially, ‘checking him out’, as after all, she’d never seen him in such a disrobed state. However, when he told this information to Serra, she’d simply erupted into rapturous laughter, making Erk put his face in his hands in frustration.

“I wish I had someone else to discuss this with…” Erk sighed, rubbing his face. “You can’t take any of this seriously.”

“I-I-I’m not l-laughing…” Serra giggled, very obviously laughing loudly. “I-It’s just, was she r-really checking you out when trying to heal you!?” She started laughing again, holding onto her friend for support. Erk simply glared at her.

It was mildly insane that the two of them had grown so close - by the time Erk had finally gotten rid of her, having seen her to Ostia over a year ago, he’d realised too late that he’d rather grown fond of Serra as a friend, and as someone who, despite her attitude, truly did give care to Erk’s situation. Not that he’d ever admit to anyone that this was a fact.

“Why is this so funny!?” Erk grunted, crossing his arms. “I’m telling you that Priscilla might actually be interested in me! Why are you laughing at that!?” Serra slowly got her giggles over her control, struggling to create a facade that she was totally in control of her emotions.

“Then why don’t you just tell her, huh? Huh? You’ve spoken to me for weeks about how you feel about her, and I think this goes far beyond just having a little crush on her!” Serra told him, again and again. Erk made a loud grunting sound, ruffling his own hair as his frustrations seeped out.

“Beyond the obvious fact that I am of no station to court someone like Priscilla, the greatest issue that I am facing right now the fact that if I  _ do _ , in fact, enter a relationship with her,  _ Raven will personally hunt me down and end me. _ ” That last sentence came out in a bit of a jumble, and Serra stared, blank-faced for a good couple of seconds, before erupting into high-pitched laughter. “What is it?” Erk spluttered, his face tinged red. He realised he  _ hadn’t _ ever told Serra about that additional worry - the very real fear he had of Priscilla’s brother, Raven, who disliked his role as Priscilla’s bodyguard at the best of times.

“S-Sorry, sorry!” Serra laughed, covering a hand with a mouth as she calmed herself. “I’ve given you all that advice about her, and this was what you were scared of most?” Meekly, Erk nodded as Serra stopped laughing, nodding thoughtfully at this admittance. “I understand. Then I have one final piece of knowledge to give to you, dear Erk.” Erk shuffled forward, as if scared anyone else will learn this piece of knowledge.

“W-What is it, Serra?” Erk murmured, waiting for her answer. Serra’s face grew serious as she lent closer.

“You’re going to have to do some muscle training, if you’re going to defeat Raven in mortal combat.” She said seriously, nodding firmly before striding away, leaving Erk alone to wonder if he truly would have to cheat death to court his client.

“Serra, you…” Erk grunted as he rubbed his face with his hands. What the hell was he going to do? This wasn’t meant to happen! He had bigger things to worry about than women, like the assault on the Dread Isle, or his future in studying under Lord Pent. Until then - until then! - he didn’t have any time to worry about falling in love with Priscilla.

So why the hell had he fallen so hard for Priscilla!? Why did he have to find out she was - small possibility that it was - that she possibly felt about him more than just a bodyguard? Erk sighed and threw his arms up in the air in frustration. Love was too complicated. He heard too much about it from Serra and Matthew, anyway.

* * *

“Um, Lady Louise?” 

Priscilla had a fairly close relationship with Pent and Louise - after encountering the two in the deserts, Erk had barely left them alone, constantly seeking their advice, and as her bodyguard, Priscilla had hung around, too, leading to spending a lot of time with them as well. Sympathetic to the situation of Priscilla’s fallen house, the two nobles had taken her, as they’d taken Erk, under their wing, and she couldn’t be happier.

Ever since yesterday, when she’d been far too unsubtle about healing Erk’s wounds, Priscilla had spent time trying to do whatever she could to take her mind off her bodyguard, with absolutely no effect. She knew she had to be working hard to prepare for the army’s attack on Nergal’s fortress on the Dread Isle, but thoughts of Erk,  _ especially _ after the bandit raid yesterday were occupying all her thoughts, making her functionally useless at preparing. She’d decided, then, that she’d shattered any chance of reasonably telling Erk how she felt, but she still couldn’t tear him from her mind. And so, upon one of her usual visits to Louise, she decided to breach the topic of her feelings for the one who, for all intents and purposes, was her son.

"What is it, Priscilla?" Louise asked her, smiling there, her lovely golden hair catching the sun.

“I am, um…” She thought about being subtle, but her mouth was faster then her brain. “I’m in love with Erk and I need advice.” Her face froze when she realised what she’d said, clapping her hands over her mouth in shock as she just stared down Louise.

“O-Oh, truly?” Louise feigned ignorance.  _ Of _ course she knew Priscilla was head over heels for Erk - it was plain to probably half the army -, but she couldn’t let that knowledge slip. Besides the fact, she couldn’t help but smile a little - she’d heard Erk mentioning the matter of his feelings to Priscilla to her husband once - knowing the two’s attraction was mutual was simply lovely to Louise. But she had to be careful; Guiding the two was enough - forcing a relationship would just hurt everyone. Very slowly, Priscilla retracted her hands, setting them in her lap as she tried to explain the situation to Louise.

“Y-Yes.” Priscilla admitted, gripping the hem of her dress. “I-It’s been on my mind for a while now, ever since we met up with the two of you in Nabata. He was fussing over me especially then, offering that big robe of his to shield me from the heat.” A giddy smile unconsciously fell over her face, and Louise couldn’t help but smile as well - seeing someone so caught up in the throes of youth was simply so charming, especially one so close to her. Realising she was getting distracted, Priscilla shook her head a little and continued. “I-I wanted to ask you for advice, L-Lady Louise. You’ve been so kind to me, and you know Erk so well, so…” She trailed off, trying to prompt Louise for some kind of advice.

“Well, I’m very honoured that you came to me for advice, young Priscilla.” Louise beamed, sipping from her tea.”Though the topic itself is a little more…” She frowned, trying to find the right words, before she just beamed at Priscilla. “Well, I’m simply ecstatic that you have feelings for my husband’s ward. I care so much for Erk, and seeing the two of you together, well… it just feels right.” Her smiles brought a blush to Priscilla’s cheeks, a smile creeping over her nervous features.

“I will warn you, though, that Erk is… rather dense when it comes to such a topic.” She continued, sipping her tea. “He’s smart, but romance has had such little bearing on his growth that he probably wouldn’t realise that you have feelings for him unless you tell it to his face.” She laughed to herself, totally unaware of how untrue that statement was. “And even then. Oh, I merely jest.” She added, still laughing a little. Priscilla cracked a smile, feeling a little better about this.

“If you truly feel this way for Erk, and considering where our final destination is…” Lousie tried to avoid more on that - anything could happen on the Dread Isle - shaking her head she continued. “We have no idea what’s going to happen out there, and if you truly do feel this way… I’d put a voice to these thoughts before we leave.”   
  
“B-But, um, h-how does one go about doing such a thing?” Priscilla asked timidly. Lousie sipped her tea, smiling as her memory drifted back.

“You must simply be brave.” She said. “When my Lord Pent courted me, why, I’ve never seen the man so nervous! He simply tried to have a conversation with me at every party we were both at - and that only took a few dozen tries!” She laughed, embellishing the tale of the courtship. Smiling at her young friend, Louise pushed a little more. “It’s something else, isn’t it, dear?” Priscilla wriggled a bit in her chair, hesitantly nodding.

“Y-yes. I suppose my biggest worry about all this is the effect it could have on me and Erk friendship. Whilst I do, um, desire him as more than a friend, I don’t want to butcher the relationship I’ve built up with him. He is, um, very dear to me, and I want to preserve that over anything else.

“Erk is, emotionally, quite simple. If the lad thinks of you in a more romantic way, then he’ll tell you. If not, things might be awkward for a day or two, and then he’ll be back to the same old Erk you know and, well, you know.” She added teasingly, making Priscilla’s cheek flush. “Does all this help, Priscilla?” The healer frowned, crossing her arms as she thought about it.

“So what you’re saying, really, is that I don’t really have anything to lose? I suppose I’d have to deal with my feelings for him if he doesn’t reciprocate them, but outside of that…?” Louise nodded enthusiastically in response.

“Indeed, dear.” Louise told her. “I think no matter what, you and Erk will have a long and fulfilling relationship, though we can only see what nature shall be.” She added, giving Priscilla another wink. After a little more minor discussion, Priscilla got to her feet, bowing ever so slightly.

  
“Thank you for your advice, Lady Louise.” She told her. “I’m still, well, morbidly terrified of what I have to do, but with what you’ve told me today, I’ll at some point this week be able to give a voice to these feelings.” Louise rose as well, patting the shoulder of the young woman.

“I’m behind you, dear Priscilla. Not only for your sake, but being able to see Erk truly happy, with someone of your… character.” She smiled. “I wish you only the best, my dear, and I hope that your confession reaches his heart.” Priscilla, a little overwhelmed by her friend’s kindness, squeezed her hand, thanking her over and over again, before finally departing.The worry of rejectment, especially at such a crucial point of Eliwood’s campaign, and in their relationship, from Erk still echoed through her, but after her talk with Lady Louise, Prisiclla felt just that little bit more confident about her decision. Whilst she still needed to find the right setting for her confession. 

A few moments after she had left, Louise’s husband, and Erk’s teacher Pent stepped through, looking a little annoyed at his wife.

“You didn’t have to be so harsh on me, my love.” Pent sighed, pouring a cup of tea. “It wasn’t ‘several dozen’ attempts to court you, it was no more than ten!” He chuckled, regardless as his wife did the same. “Did your advice seem to help? 

“She seemed far more confident about the whole situation after our chat.” She told him. “All she needs now is setting to make her confession.” Frowning, she added. “Should we really be interfering in all this, dear?” Louise asked her husband, taking a sip of her tea. The silver haired general laughed heartily, sitting down across from Louise.

“I feel if we sat around waiting for the two of them to take the step alone, the sea would have dried up and life would’ve ended across the world.” After a sigh from Louise, he quickly added “All a jest, my dear. I care dearly for the two of them, especially young Erk,and I feel a little push was needed so they can truly be happy.”

“Are we just going to let Priscilla take the initiative, or are you going to give Erk ‘a little push’ as well?” Pent chuckled again at his wife’s question as he sipped.

“Indeed. I do have some work to do tomorrow, so I believe I shall have a task that our young ward can perform for me.” He smiled, saying no more even as Louise prodded him for more answers.

“I’m sure he worries about his common birth.” Louise sighed, striding out to their room’s window. “He’s so talented,and so intelligent, but all that means nothing if he’s held down by such insecurity. I’m certain her worries are related to this,too.

“And, perhaps in the future…” Pent smiled as he trained the last of his tea. “If he were prepared to offer his hand to our lady Priscilla… I’m sure the two of us have enough influence to make such a union possible.” Louise couldn’t help but beam at her husband. Once this was all over, they’d planned to start a family together - but Louise felt, until that happened, he saw Erk as his son.

And so, Louise knew that no matter what was going to happen in the near future, Pent would see to it that Erk was happy.


End file.
